In recent years, smoking of cigars has become fashionable and numerous cigar shops have opened around the world to satisfy this growing trend. The variety, quality and size of ready-made cigars satisfy the majority of the public. However, a small segment of connoisseurs insist that nothing can compare with the taste and smell of custom-blended tobacco products. These knowledgeable individuals are very selective in the manner in which their cigars are rolled and in the grade of tobacco used.
A still smaller segment of cigar aficionados prefers to customize their own cigars by impacting the draw.